YouTube: Game-A-Rama
is an American comic book series parodying video games in general, being published by since TBD 2019. Synopsis ''Mark the Hedgehog'' A speedy hedgehog assembles a team to stop several menaces surrounding Mobius, especially a mad scientist known as Dr. Eggman. ''Felix'' Two Italian plumbers arrive at a magical land known as the Mushroom Kingdom as they deal with a vile turtle-like monster who aims to marry the Princess to take over the kingdom. ''Mat the Dragon'' A young dragon starts a journey to become a hero as he deals with many foes. ''Mega1sOut'' Set in the future, a cyborg is created to fight aganist the forces of evil led by mad scientist Dr. Wily. ''Grand Theft Auto'' Set in Los Santos, three people commit crimes through TBD. ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' After a freaky accident a normal teenage boy achieves superhuman speed and arrives to a different world as he faces an evil bird and her henchmen. ''Dane Bandicoot'' (reserved) ''Good Ol' Magic'' A Face Paint witch goes on a quest to become TBD. ''Assassin's Creed'' (reserved) ''God of War'' (reserved) ''Overwatch (reserved) ''Uncharted (reserved) ''Street Fighter'' (reserved) ''Brock: Time Janitor'' (reserved) ''Detroit: Become Human'' (reserved) ''Five Nights at Jacky's'' (reserved) ''James and the Ink Machine'' In an abandoned studio, TBD. ''Skylanders'' (reserved) ''Doki Doki Literature Club'' (reserved) ''for Speed, Tomb Raider, Hitman, Mortal Kombat or Metroid (reserved) Characters Main ''Mark the Hedgehog *'Mark the Hedgehog' - a friendly hedgehog who can run at superhuman speed. *'Matthew "Tails" Prower' - an extremely intelligent twin-tailed fox who aids Mark, being his best friend. *'Seán the Echidna' - a tough but somehow guillible echidna who is the Guardian of the Master Emerald, bring friends with Mark. *'Adriana Rose' - an old friend of Mark who helps him out, besides having a crush on him. *'Princess Anna Acorn' - the Princess of Mobius who Mark has a crush on. *'Jenna the Rabbit' - a cute and nice but mischievous rabbit who develops a crush on Matthew. **'Cheese the Chao' - Jenna's pet chao. *'Stephanie the Holo-Lynx' - an artificial intelligence in the form of a lynx who has a crush on Matthew. ''Felix'' *'Felix' - an Italian plumber who is the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Mark' - Felix's younger brother who aids him. *'Oddshi' - a dinosaur who Felix rides. *'Princess Jaiden Toadstool' - the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who always gets captured. ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Mat the Dragon' - a young dragon who is out to become a hero. **'Todrick the Dragonfly' - Mat's best friend who follows him on his journey. ''Mega1sOut'' *'Mega1sOut' - a cyborg who fights evil robots. *'Brizzy' - Mega1sOut's younger sister who helps him. *'Rush' - Mega1sOut's pet dog. ''Grand Theft Auto'' *'Toby De Santa' - a former bank robber who is forced back into the game. *'Adande Clinton' - TBD *'Brock Phillips' - an alcoholic and drug addict who is one of Toby's friends and allies. ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' *'Thomas Brady/Thomas the Speedy Boy' - a teenage human who gains superhuman speed. **'PJ the Opossum' - a talking opossum who is Thomas' friend. **'Joel Elledge/Joel the Speedy Dog' - Thomas' talking pet dog who aids him. *'Rhett Wright' - one of Thomas' friends who is able to shapeshift into animals. *'Todrick Ledlow/The TodDragon' - one of Thomas' friends who was mutated into a dragon. *'Colleen Rodriguez' - a somehow ditzy Hispanic girl who is in love with Thomas. *'Anna Doll' - a friendly but somehow oversensitive girl who ends up being in love with Thomas. ''Dane Bandicoot'' *'Dane Bandicoot' - TBD ''Good Ol' Magic'' *'Madison Painex' - a Face Paint witch who saves lives and fights evil. **'Tux' - TBD ''Assassin's Creed'' *'Phillip Miles' - TBD *'Mark Auditore da Firenze' - TBD *'Todrick Davenport' - TBD * ''God of War'' *'Nostalos' - TBD *'Alextrues' - TBD ''Overwatch'' *'Felix "Soldier 76" Morrison' - TBD *'Anna "Tracer" Oxton' - TBD *'Matthew' - TBD ''Uncharted'' *'Adam Drake' - a treasure hunter who TBD. ''Street Fighter'' *'Nyu' - TBD *'Phillip Masters' - TBD *'Markile' - TBD *'Ann-Li' - TBD ''Detroit: Become Human'' *'Seán' - an android sent by Cyberlife who hunts down renegade androids. *'Adande' - TBD *'Rosanna' - TBD ''Five Nights at Jacky's'' *'Nathan Sharp' - TBD ''Skylanders'' *'Stealth Madi' - TBD *'Tobruptor' - TBD *'Jet-Marinara' - TBD * Supporting ''Mark the Hedgehog'' *'Prof. Brian the Hedgehog' - Mark's uncle who is a brilliant scientist, being very caring of his nephew. *'Toby D'Coolette' - a French-accented coyote who is a great fighter. *'Lilly Rabbot' - a Southern-accented partially roboticized rabbit who is Toby's girlfriend. *'Dane the Walrus' - a mechanic walrus who is a friend to Mark and helps him out. *'Liza the Badger' - a crazy and insane badger who aids Mark. *'Logan the Hedgehog' - a hedgehog-Black Arms hybrid who becomes heroic. *'Rebaka the Bat' - a sexy jewel thief who works as a G.U.N. agent, being Seán's arch-rival and Logan's girlfriend. *'Thomas the Hedgehog' - a psychic hedgehog hailing from another dimension who guards the Sol Emeralds. *'Rebecca the Cat' - a pyrokinetic princess from the same dimension as Thomas who loves him. *'Emma the Raccoon' - an Australian-accented raccoon who is Thomas and Rebecca's closest friend. *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Brock the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix who loves hip-hop. **'James the Chameleon' - a ninja chameleon who aids the Chaotix. **'Dennise-Su the Echidna' - a fugitive from the Dark Legion who joins the Chaotix. **'Adam Bee' - an overenthusiastic bee who TBD. **'Madison Bee' - Adam's childhood friend who TBD. *'Tessa the Echidna' - an echidna from the same tribe as Seán who Seán heavily trusts. *'Justine the Echidna' - a fugitive from the Nocturnus Clan who becomes a close ally to Seán. *'Lloyd the Armadillo' - an adventurer armadillo who TBD. **'Peter the Flying Squirrel' - Lloyd's sidekick who helps him out. *'Colleen Mongoose' - a pop star who TBD. *'Marzia the Cat' - a fashion designer who TBD. *'the Rabbit' - Jenna's nice and kind mother who is very caring of her. ''Felix'' *'Adam Toad' - TBD *'TBD/Toadette' - TBD *'Tomsworth' - TBD *'Princess Rebecca' - TBD *'TBD/Rosalina' - TBD *'Lloydy' - TBD *'Nostalgia Kong' - TBD *'Peter Kong' - TBD ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Mark the Cheetah' - a skilled but somehow guillible and cowardly cheetah who is friends with Mat. *'Malinda the Dragon' - a pink female dragon who is Mat's love interest. *'Toby the Dragon' - TBD *'Adrora' - TBD * ''Mega1sOut'' *'Dr. Brian Light' - TBD * ''Grand Theft Auto'' *'Crest' - TBD *'Davis' - TBD * ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' *'McFinger' - TBD *'TBD/VoodooFinger' - TBD *'TBD/GoofFinger' - TBD *'TBD/Handy' - TBD * ''Dane Bandicoot'' *'Adande Aku' - TBD *'Anna Bandicoot' - TBD *'Justine Bandicoot' - TBD *'Bandicoot' - TBD Good Ol' Magic * ''Assassin's Creed'' * Overwatch *'Mark McCree' - TBD *'Jaiden Amari/Pharah' - TBD *'Justine Amari' - TBD *'Brock Wilhem' - TBD *'Denisse Song/D.Va' - a gamer turned security guard who sports a giant mech. *'Danmeir' - TBD * ''Uncharted'' *'Alex Drake' - Adam's brother who TBD. *'Brian Sullivan' - TBD * ''Street Fighter'' *'Brockief' - TBD *'Jaiden White' - TBD *'Douga' - TBD * ''Skylanders'' *'Master Pew' - TBD *'Brock' - TBD * Antagonists ''Mark the Hedgehog'' *'Dr. Caleb "Eggman" Robotnik' - a mad scientist who is out to conquer Mobius. **'Dr. Alex Snively' - Eggman's nephew who aids him in schemes. **'Ianbot and Anthonybot' - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who annoy him at times. **'Metal Mark' - TBD *'Nate the Hedgehog' - an evil doppelgänger of Mark who loves chaos and destruction. **'Jaiden Fox' - a traitorous vixen who is Matthew's arch-rival and Nate's girlfriend. *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jake the Hawk' - the arrogant leader of the Babylon Rogues who TBD. **'Tana the Swallow' - the mechanic of the Babylon Rogues who often rivalizes with Matthew. **'Doug the Albatross' - the strongest of the Babylon Rogues who TBD. *'Infinite Roomie' - a mysterious jackal who has a powerful emerald, using it for evil. *'Malinda the Skunk' - a mad scientist skunk who tries to conquer the world. **'Todror' - TBD **'the Vulture' - TBD *'Josiah the Sniper' - a bounty hunter who is often in odds with Seán and the Chaotix. **'Felix the Dynamite' - TBD **'Bark the Polar Bear' - TBD *'Rosanna the Hedgehog' - a corrupt businesswoman who knew Mark in the past. *'The Dark Legion', consisting of: **'Rhett' - TBD **'Alia-Da the Echidna' - TBD **'Dr. Link' - TBD *'Imperator DeFranco' - TBD *'The Deadly Six', consisting of: **'Zavokplier' - TBD **'Zazzepticye' - TBD **'TBD/Zeena' - TBD **'Zik' - TBD **'TBD/Zomom' - TBD **'TBD/Zor' - TBD *'Doom' - TBD *'Jesse the Dark' - TBD ''Felix'' *'Jowser' - the vicious king of the Koopas who wants to marry Jaiden. **'Jowser Junior' - Jowser's son who aids him. *'Mat' - a doppelgänger of Felix who causes chaos. **'Tyler' - a doppelgänger of Mark who aids Mat. * ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Brockto' - a Brocktoc who is out to destroy all dragons. **'Gulp and Crush Paul' - Brockto's henchmen who are extremely incompetent. *'Seán Gnorc' - a smart and calculating Gnorc who TBD. *'Rebaka the Sorceress' - an ancient sorceress who TBD. **'Rebecca' - Rebaka's servant who Mark has a crush on. *'Toasty Ninja' - a scarecrow who hates Mat. * ''Mega1sOut'' *'Dr. Matthew Wily' - a mad scientist who created the robot masters to conquer Earth. * ''Grand Theft Auto'' *'Jesse Weston' - TBD *'Anthony Haines' - TBD *'Cheng' - TBD *'"Stretch" Joseph' - TBD * ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' *'Teary Eyed Rebecca' - a three-eyed bird who wants to take over FingerTown, but usually fails due to her henchmen's incompetence. **'James and Adam Suckle' - Rebecca's idiotic henchmen who usually ruin her plans. *'Felix' - TBD *'Brock the Elefish King' - a close ally to Rebecca who rules the Elefishes. *'Matkha' - TBD **'Nathan Sharp' - TBD * ''Dane Bandicoot'' *'Dr. Mat Cortex' - TBD **'Rebaka Cortex' - TBD *'Andre Uka' - TBD * ''Good Ol' Magic'' *'Jaidia' - TBD **'Brockface' - TBD *'Nateromus' - TBD * ''Assassin's Creed'' *'Abstergo Industries', consisting of: **'Rhett Vidic' - TBD ** * Overwatch *'Todrick Ogundumido/Doomfist' - TBD *'Seán Reyes/Reaper' - a former Overwatch agent who TBD. *'Lilly Lacroix/Widowmaker' - TBD *'Malinda' - TBD *'Rebaka O'Deorian' - TBD *'James Fawkes/Junkrat' - a scavenger who TBD. **'Brian Rutledge/Roadhog' - TBD ''Street Fighter'' *'Brian Bison' - TBD * ''Uncharted'' *'Matthew Adler' - a man obsessed with finding the treasure of Captain Avery before Adam does. *'Liza Ross' - TBD * ''Five Nights at Jacky's'' *'Jacky Fazbear' - TBD *'Peter' - TBD *'Madi' TBD *'Dane the Pirate' - TBD *'Mark Afton/Purple Guy' - TBD * ''James and the Ink Machine'' *'James the Dancing Demon' - TBD *'Malinda Angel' - TBD * ''Skylanders'' *'AJ Kaos' - TBD *'The Doomraiders', consisting of: **'Emma the Golden Queen' - TBD **'Wolfroomie' - TBD **'Dr. Dane Krankcase' - TBD **'Chef Mikey Pepperjack' - TBD **'Rebaka the Dreamcatcher' - TBD **'Mark the Chompy Mage' - TBD **'Brian Gulper' - TBD *'Kaoslinda' - TBD * ''Doki Doki Literature Club'' *'Rebecca' - TBD Issues #''/The Fastest Thing Alive/Welcome to Los Santos/Cheers Luv/'' - TBD #''/It's A-Me, Felix!/Round One/The Legend of Mat/'' - TBD #''TBD/TBD/TBD'' - TBD # Trivia *A few characters have nods to the YouTubers that they are fused with. For example: **Markiplier is fused with both Sonic the Hedgehog and Ezio Auditore da Firenze as a reference to Roger Craig Smith voicing them both. ** ** *The Skylanders adaption doesn't feature Spyro and Crash due to already having separate titles. Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:YouTube Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas